Creator (The After Years)
O Criador é o antagonista principal e chefe final do Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Ele ocupa a Verdadeira Lua, que ele utiliza como um recipiente para viagens interestelares. O Criador é o último membro sobrevivente de uma espécie que prosperou uma vez na borda distante do universo, mas acabou por destruir a sua própria civilização. Preocupado se evolução era uma necessidade e que desejam realizar experimentos sobre a evolução da vida, ele criou uma série de Cristais capazes de registrar a história de um mundo e distribuiu-os em um planetas que detinham a promessa de vida, incluindo o Planeta Azul. O Criador e seu Subterrâneo são ainda mais fortes do que Zeromus. Edge observa que a lua de Zeromus "não tem nada" do Criador. História ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cecil vislumbra o Criador em uma visão dizendo-lhe que encontrou uma nova forma, ou seja, para as Maenads, e que ele é incapaz de compreender sua existência. O Criador parece para Cecil como uma esfera brilhante inexpressivo de luz verde. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years O Criador de massa produz e distribui as Maenads para recuperar os cristais do Planeta Azul. Que considera as raças do planeta falhas evolucionárias cuja existência não pode ser permitida, e, como os mundos de outras raças inferiores, tenta devorar o planeta azul com a Verdadeira Lua, o que é revelado ser os restos de uma frota do espaço uma vez ocupado pela raça do Criador. A grupo reúne e prepara-se para parar a lua se aproximando rapidamente. Dentro verdadeira lua o grupo destrói os Cristais protegidos por outros mundos. O grupo encontra o Criador envolto por uma cápsula e após o casco ser destruído, o Criador emerge e explica a sua verdadeira natureza, então ataca a sério. Batalha com o grupo por um tempo antes de perder sua sanidade como o casulo que o destruíram era para mantê-lo sob controle. Sem a máquina que contém, o Criador passa por uma série de mutações antes de derrotar o grupo. Voltando para o Planeta Azul as pessoas deixadas para trás estão lutando contra monstros enlouquecidos quando eles percebem o grupo de Cecil está em perigo. Eles enviam suas orações à Lua juntando-se com os desejos dos membros ainda a bordo do ''Whale Lunar. Os cristais despertam os cinco guerreiros, e depois de utilizam seu poder sobre o Criador, que o derrota. O lugar começa a entrar em colapso com a destruição do núcleo. A tentativa do grupo fugir com o Criador os perseguindo e Maenads ajudando a mantê-lo longe. Depois de vários encontros o Criador é derrotado quando a última Maenad desencadeia um Meteor que destrói ambos. As últimas palavras do Criador são "Obrigado". Habilidades Como o único sobrevivente de uma civilização muito mais avançada do que qualquer outra civilização conhecida, o Criador é imensamente poderoso. Ele criou muitos cristais que foram espalhadas em torno de muitos mundos, que tiveram a capacidade de permitir que qualquer civilização prospere e também recolha dados. Muitos dos cristais contêm dados de criaturas de muitos jogos de série, o que demonstra o grande alcance da sua extensão. Com os dados recolhidos a partir de Rydia, o Criador criou as Maenads. É muito mais poderoso do que Zeromus e pode usar a magia devastadora, e até mesmo controlar a Lua com o seu poder. Quando enfraqueceu as amostras coletadas de seu núcleo permitindo que ele se transforme e se torne mais poderoso, o Criador perde sua sanidade no processo. Na sua forma final o Criador torna-se uma monstruosidade deformada com acesso a várias habilidades poderosas, tais como o controle sobre alta magia nível, explosões de energia, regeneração e duplicação, embora essas cópias e sua própria forma final são tão instáveis que danificam-se ao longo do tempo por meio de metástase. Apenas um Meteor é poderoso o suficiente para destruí-la para o bem. Jogabilidade O Criador é o chefe final do jogo e é enfrentado em quatro formas diferentes. A primeira forma é escondida dentro de um sistema de capsula. Na segunda forma, uma humana ligado a vários tubos. Na terceira forma, o humanoide se transforma em uma forma esbelta, andrógino, com cabelos longos. Na forma final, parte superior do corpo do Criador se assemelha a um anjo alado, vestindo uma tira de pano, ligado a um imenso corpo monstruoso. Nas versões 2D a parte inferior do corpo do criador é uma massa semelhante a corpos monstruosos aleatórios arrastando uma série de cabos orgânicos, enquanto que nas versões 3D parte inferior do corpo do Criador é mais semelhante a um peixe, com um único e maior cabo à direita. A última forma começa como uma batalha baseado num guião, mas depois de uma cena, o jogador pode derrotar o Criador. File:FF4PSP Creator Researcher.png|Segunda forma (PSP). File:FF4PSP Creator Humanoid.png|Terceira forma (PSP). File:CreatorLastForm_PSP.png|Quarta forma (PSP). File:TAY iOS Creator 2nd Form.png|Segunda forma (iOS). File:FFIV TAY iOS Creator - Third Form.png|Quarta forma (iOS). Música tema O Criador tem um total de três temas de batalha. O primeiro é o "Master of Creation". A segunda é "Straying from Evolution". E o "The Battle for Life" toca quando ele esta em sua forma final. Galeria File:TAY PSP Creator 1st Form Field.png|Primeira forma (PSP). File:TAY PSP Creator 2nd Form Field.png|Segunda forma (PSP). File:TAY PSP Creator 3rd Form Field.png|Terceira forma (PSP). Trivialidades *Forma final do Criador tem uma aparência um pouco semelhante a do Neo Exdeath. *Maenads e "sue Criador" são mencionados em um livro em Final Fantasy Dimensions. *O Criador em sua forma normal é semelhante ao PuPu. it:Creatore (The After Years) en:Creator (The After Years) Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Categoria:Antagonistas